


The Settlers

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [7]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Creepy, Curses, Drabble, Gen, Haunting, Ruins, Shadar-Kai, Shadow Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came, tentatively at first, settling somewhat away from the ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Settlers

Sarasagel's proximity to a fixed portal to the colour plane made it worth braving the unsettling atmosphere, the haunting visions of past madness, despair, and death. They came, tentatively at first, settling some distance away from the ruins - traders and merchants seeking to deal with the humans of Diablotin, to provision the travelers who came through the portal in ever greater numbers. Eventually, though, they began to spread into the city itself, re-hanging the rope ladders, fixing up the sturdier buildings, learning to ignore the occasional screams and flashes of colour. They told themselves the curse was only a legend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
